


That is Why

by TC_Stark



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Beauty - Freeform, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, Lemon, Love, Pain, Sad, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TC_Stark/pseuds/TC_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drax and Gamora meet in the middle of the night to forget their troubles the only way they know how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That is Why

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot had been in my head since I first saw Drax and Gamora interact. So, please like my ridiculous need to write angst.

At first, he thought the death of Ronan would bring him some sort of comfort. Though they had not defeated Thanos, Drax had thought he could feel a little bit of peace. He was one-step closer to avenging his family's death and he was on a journey, with his new family. For a while, it had worked.

Until the images of his beloved wife and child haunted his dreams at night. The anger he had felt for so long had dissipated, so all that was left was the overwhelming depression. Drax's sights had been set on revenge ever since the day of their death that he didn't know what to do without it. Without fury to combat the hollowness, the emotion was only that more intense and consuming.

Peter had said something about them all beings losers. Drax was finding with every day how true that statement was. Their unspoken leader seemed to be at peace and he was happy for that. It was good to see the human reach a level of serenity that perhaps the rest of his team were not at yet.

Rocket would always be plagued by his past, but the joy of Groot growing was a happy distraction. Only he and Gamora were vulnerable to feel the weight of their despair. The temporary mission was over, so was their concentration on anger. All they could dwell on, was that they were left in a world, unprepared for it. Unprepared to feel so alone, even when surrounded by others.

That was why they made love.

That was why they met in the dark of the night. There was no need for words. They knew what they needed from each other. What relief they could feel, even if it was temporary. It had started out sporadically and was becoming a daily thing. Sometimes, Drax couldn't go to sleep if he hadn't felt Gamora's warmth encompass him.

"Drax." Gamora breathed, as Drax's large hand cupped her cheek and brought her in to swoop down and claim her mouth.

Gamora was strong. A strong woman indeed. Drax was impressed by her strength, but when they met at night, she came to him vulnerable. Just like he was. There was no attempt for either to be the dominant partner. They were equals in their quest for physical contact to sooth their souls.

Picking the green female up, he transferred her to the bed where he gently laid her down. Drax's bulky body shadowed Gamora's beautiful frame, returning his lips to hers. After so many times, it almost felt like dancing. After meeting Peter, she discovered how much she enjoyed all kinds of dancing.

Drax's hands smoothed down her curves, his fingertips tucking under her pants and sliding them off her slender legs. Gamora never wore undergarments when she went to him. She wasn't there to play games, she was there to connect. She needed it just as much as he did and she wouldn't deny either of them.

Drax cupped the soft sex in between her legs; the wetness and warmth felt good against his large hand. Gamora gently jerked upwards, enjoying the feel of his cold digits playing with her folds. Her green hands explored every inch of his exposed chest. Did the man ever wear a shirt? Not that she minded.

Feeling a finger slip inside, Gamora gasped and arched her back so he could push her shirt up and cup her bare breast. Drax knew her body inside and out, but he still kissed her skin like it was the first time. It didn't take much effort to pull her top off her, so she could be naked below him. Beautiful.

As Drax worked another finger inside, Gamora ran her hand along the back of his head, breathing against his ear as he took a nipple in his mouth, "Please, Drax. I need it."

"Then I will give it." Drax nodded, moving to suckle at her neck.

Releasing himself from the restraints of his zipper, Drax scooped Gamora's curved behind with one arm and positioned himself between her legs. The blue man was always met with a bit of resistance. He was a large person and what lay under his pants reflected that. He would never purposely hurt the woman below him.

Gamora gently sighed in relief as the thick length finally slipped inside. The slight tug against her walls was met in a pleased moan. The little bit of pain reminded her that she was alive and it woke up every sense in her body. She would open her legs and hook them around his waist, to try to feel even more of him inside of her.

Filled to the hilt, Gamora looped her arms around her partner's large neck. She felt so full and intruded; so accepted and appreciated. Drax was a large man and as he moved in and out of her tight core, he explored every inch of her body. It made the green woman feel beautiful and she only wanted to continue their intimate dance.

Hips rocking with each other, Drax hunched his large body over hers, curling her more within his arms. The way her sex squeezed around his stiff member almost always paralyzed him, fighting with himself to continue moving in and out. She felt so good, consuming every nerve in his body as their hips ground one another's.

Feeling a tightening in his abs, Drax picked up the pace to chase the release he so desperately needed. He knew Gamora needed it as well. Her body beautifully rubbed against his, meeting every long push inwards with an eager buck. It was all building up to what she needed and he was the only solution.

Finally, both exploded with the euphoric sensation of pleasure overload. The mind numbing and body tingling finale engulfed their beings and spurred on a few more synchronized thrusts, wanting to ride out the feeling.

Slowing down to the point of ceasing, Drax held onto her cheek as he panted heavily against her bosom. The come down from their nighttime meetings always left him drained and satisfied. He only wished to continue breathing in her scent and tasting the moisture that coated her body from exuding so much energy.

Covering his large hand with her smaller one, Gamora smiled, as she felt her body being scooped up and pressed against his chest. Rolling over, he kept her naked being in his arms while entangling his other fingers throughout her thick locks. At times, when he closed his eyes, he felt whole again, with her next to him.

The moments afterwards were always the most serene. Endorphins brought them together, wanting to bask in post-coital bliss. If they closed their eyes, they could pretend that they were living normal lives and they were normal lovers. It brought them away from a moment and it was all they could ask for in the world they were thrown into.

Trailing her fingertips down his chiseled chest, Gamora softly spoke, "One day…one day we'll be complete again."

"Your story is tragic, yet you remain positive," Hugging her closer to his body, Drax sighed, "That is why you're stronger than me."


End file.
